hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman Wiki:Style Guide
The Style Guide helps the Hitman Wiki remain organized, consistent, and easy for reading. This article contains information on proper style/formatting at the site. For formatting of individual sections please see the links below. *Mission *Weapon *Location *Disguise *Character/Elusive Target *Escalations Here at the , we have to ensure that all information is clear, written properly, and is valid. In order for us to achieve those goals, we must make sure that all editors know and understand how to edit articles properly. The Hitman Wiki strives to document all available knowledge of the video game series as a wiki format. Anyone with an account on Fandom: Powered by Wikia is available to edit! These guidelines are not written in stone, but are considered established policy that should not be dismissed or ignored. Suggestions for improving the style formatting should be brought up on the talk page. While not every aspect on style and editing may be covered or written here (which may or may not be written or defined further in the future), these aspects as of then can generally fit under "tradition" or "rule-of-thumb," and can be followed from previous examples on other pages. Page Structure Profanity and Tone The Hitman series has always been rated Mature ("M"), which means that article content should be suited for players ages 17 and up. While swearing is allowed for writing out character or document-based quotes, swearing should never be used as a basis for an article. Insulting, racial and degrading types of profanity are never allowed, unless directly quoted from a character of document, and in context. If neither are provided, the offending text will be removed, and proper measures will be taken against the offender. The wiki is intended to provide a relaxed environment for it's active users and anonymous viewers. Vandalism If any vandalism is spotted on the wiki, please revert it immediately. If it can not be taken care of by a regular user for any reason, it is to be reported on an Operator's profile of appropriate rank, with the deletion template marked on the article, by placing at the top. Spam articles follow the same procedures. Pornographic and any other questionable material are also to be treated in the same fashion, as those are against Wikia's Terms of Service. Perspective Articles should always be written as if they were events that had happened in a story (like a book, per-say), which means considerable use of both the past and present-tenses, but not in a first or third person perspective. In no circumstance what-so-ever is an article to be written in the first or second person, at all, though exceptions may include article walkthroughs, where they directly talk to the player to guide them through a difficult challenge. Personal experiences are not allowed, and should be kept to their appropriate channels in the Discord chat, blogs, or forum posts. Articles are always in third person, and are written in present-tense, except plot or story details, as they've happened in the lore and universe but are not happening (which calls for the past-tense). Always use a character's name (ex. "Agent 47" #47/47 depending on the time of 47's hiring) instead of "You", "I", or "The player" in main articles (unless necessary). While suggesting help with bugs in certain sections is appropriate, it shouldn't interfere with the main article's tone. The ideal is to convey information without breaking a concept promptly named the fourth wall. Interwiki Interwiki links are forms of the wiki translated into several different languages. These count as "sub-wikis," as they are sub-wikis to a main one. In this situation, the English Hitman Wiki (hitman.wikia.com) is the main wiki. These interwikis are found at the bottom of a page, where applicable. These links should always be placed at the bottom of a page, and marked with it's header. It is to be organised as seen on the front page. For example: de: - Deutsche Branch es: - Spanish Branch ru: - Russian Branch pl: - Polish Branch fr: - French Branch it: - Italian Branch nl: - Netherlands Branch pt-br: - Brazilian-Portuguese Branch ja: - Japanese Branch The "''- Language Name''" is not to be included in the article when linking to interwikis. An example is down below: de:Agent 47 es:Agente 47 it:Agente 47 All of these links link to separate versions of Agent 47's page, in different languages. These sub-wikis are not administered by any bureaucrat or admin on the English Hitman Wiki, and are completely different projects. All of the links without the explanations are pasted here: de: es: ru: pl: fr: it: nl: pt-br: ja: Sentence Structure *Put spaces after commas and sentences. *If you're writing a paragraph, do not cause it to have "Huge Wall of Text" syndrome. It is not appealing to look at, let alone read. Please para-space when creating an article to make it look more presentable. *Avoid Run-ons and Comma Splices at all costs. Grammar and Spelling All articles should be written in American English, with some exceptions being canon material which misspell words or foreign languages in English versions of the game. When adding information, be sure to know the differences between the following: It's, its It's is a contraction, and is short for "it is", while its is a singular possessive pronoun. * Its yellow snow! * It's yellow snow! * It's body is covered in blood. * Its body is covered in blood. A, An Simple, should the word following it begin with a vowel, use an. * A iron. * An iron. * A egg. * An egg. There, Their, They're There is an indefinite article, and describes the location of a place, item, or person. They're is a contraction which is short for "they are". Their is a singular possessive pronoun. Effect, Affect Effect is a noun, affect is a verb. Your, You're Your is a possessive pronoun, you're is a contraction short for "you are". Capitals Words should only be capitalized at the start of a sentence or if the word is a name/designation. Words like facility and personnel should not be capitalized since they are common nouns and not proper nouns. This rule may not be applicable for certain name pages, if provided in context. Numbers Numeric characters are to be excluded from articles. Instead, their worded equivalents are to be used instead. An example, "He fired 3 shots," should be corrected to "He fired three shots," and so on. There are exceptions, however: *Counting pounds/kilograms, or inches/centimeters. **And in turn rounds, and caliber for a gun. *Console Commands (eg. ip_debug 1, and not ip_debug one). *Dates. *Money amounts (to be started as $, then with the amount after, and may include European conversions). *Ages. Link Once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. For example if a page links to Diana Burnwood in one place, then that should be the only link to Diana on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. This first instance does not include the infobox, as everything applicable should be linked there. The rest of the article follows this rule. Lists later in the article do not apply to this either. Say, Red Dragon Triad was linked in a section previously in an article, if another is detailing all known characters within that section, Red Dragon Triad will be hyper-linked again. Do Not Use Conversational Style This is an information site—it should not read like a Facebook message. *Do not use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you are not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you are not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use an Internet browser like Mozilla Firefox, Safari or Google Chrome, which has spell-checking built in. *Do not "reply" to content others have posted. If you want to discuss a section, bring it up on the article's talk page. If you are 100% sure that something should be changed and do not think a discussion is necessary, bring it up with an Operator. Be Neutral Articles should be written from a neutral point of view. Writing should not express your opinion on the subject nor should it be biased. The examples below break various methods within this style guide as a general guideline of what not to do. These sentences may, or may not be true. * Agent 47 is a muttant bald cow, who ends up lucky, and who I wouldnt say is too teriffic at his job. * Agent 47 is an interesting bald dude, who works for ICA, and is an alright killer. * Agent 47 is an agent to the ICA, and is referred to as one of the greatest assassins of the time by Alexander Leland Cayne. General Guidelines When editing articles, remember take into account the following things: *Please proof-read your edits to make sure that spelling and grammar is correct and that you're not adding redundant, out-dated, or made-up information. *Should your edits be undone, then it most likely means that you're not adding any useful information. If you do feel that your edit holds some value, then you can discuss it on the article's talk page. *'Do not instigate "Edit Wars," meaning constantly reverting the same edit over and over again with another person. Use the talk page if you wish to debate this with the other party.' *Remember to use the edit summary feature so that people can understand what it is you changed in the article. Please try to be constructive and avoid bashing previous edits. *The Trivia sections exist for a reason: if there's small tidbits of information that are unimportant to the actual article but are still interesting to know, add them to Trivia; not the main body paragraphs. Talk Page Guidelines Talk pages are essentially places where you can discuss the article and/or suggest changes to the article. Here are a few simple guidelines you should follow: *Remember, the talk page is not a comment section; do not add things such as "Clera is da best!!1! <3" as it will not be tolerated. *'Remember to sign your posts with "~~~~." This way we can tell who added the comment and also at what time the comment was added.' *If you're replying to a post, remember to add a colon in front of the message so that a tab is inserted. *If you're criticizing the page or someone else's idea, please be constructive about it. Getting mad about it will make you difficult to work with. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Required Reading Category:Community